Farkle and Riley
"Farkle and Riley" is the friendship/romantic pairing of Riley Matthews and Farkle Minkus. They are considered friends. Other names *'Farkley' (Farkle and Rile/'y') *'Rarkle' (R'/iley and F/'arkle) *'Farley' (Far/kle and Ri/'ley') *'Friley' (F'''/arkle and '''Riley) Moments Season 1 Girl Meets World *Farkle says that he loves Riley. *Farkle describes Riley as the sun, saying that "she lights up his day". *Farkle flirts with Riley throughout the episode. *When Cory wants to speak to Maya alone, Riley took Farkle for a walk. Girl Meets Boy This episode did not have many Farley moments due to the episode focusing on Riley and Lucas. *Farkle states that he wants to make a clone of Riley (and Maya). Girl Meets Sneak Attack *Riley states that she loves her friends, meaning Maya and Farkle. *Farkle comes to Riley's house (presumably to walk with her to school). *Farkle and Riley sit next to each other while eating breakfast. *Farkle is the only one to notice Riley watching Lucas and Missy through the window. He smiles at her and continues to stare until she walks in. *Farkle says "We should have some faith in our Riley", showing that he trusts her. He also uses a possessive pronoun when referring to her. *Farkle stared at Riley when she sticks her finger up Lucas' nose. *When Riley accidentally sticks her finger up Lucas' nose, she asks Farkle what she should do next. *Farkle does the same thing Riley just to Lucas, except to Maya. *Farkle offers to bring Riley lunch. *Farkle is sitting outside of Riley's window and crawls in to help her learn to flirt. *Farkle says that he is always sitting outside of Riley's window. *Riley says that Farkle is the biggest flirt in seventh grade. *Farkle agrees to help Riley flirt with Lucas even though he loves her because he wants her to be happy. *Riley lets Farkle sit with her at lunch. *Farkle calls Riley his "protege". *Even though he (apparently) despises Missy, Farkle flirts with her in order to steal her from Lucas for Riley. *When he sees Riley (and Maya and Lucas) in detention, he joins them, telling Cory that if his friends are here, he belongs here too. *After detention is over, Farkle is smiling at Riley significantly more than Lucas and Maya Girl Meets Popular *Farkle only invites Riley to the party with his friends. *Farkle has always think of Riley to be like him. Girl Meets Father *When Farkle asks Riley and Maya to give him at least one dance each, Riley is the only one to agree. Girl Meets the Truth *During the school play where Lucas was going to kiss Riley, Farkle comes in and says "No one kisses my girl" and stops the play. *Riley calls Farkle one of the best actors working in middle school today, even if it wasn't true. *Riley didn't want to tell Farkle the truth because she was afraid of hurting his feelings. *Riley made Farkle think that he is a great actor. *Farkle kisses Riley on the chin for giving him confidence. *Farkle throws his hands into the air as a sign of triumphant after kissing Riley *Farkle is Riley's first kiss. Similarities and differences Similarities *They are both students at the same school. *They are both friends with Maya Hart and, eventually, Lucas Friar. *They are both the same age. *They both have Cory Matthews as their seventh grade history teacher. Differences *Farkle is male, but Riley is female. *Farkle likes Riley, but she doesn't appear to like him back. *Farkle has light-brown hair, while Riley has dark-brown hair. *Farkle has blue eyes, while Riley has brown. Trivia *Riley's dad and Farkle's dad went to school together. *Farkle's father had a crush on Riley's mom when they were kids. *Farkle and Riley share several similarities with Cory and Topanga: **They were friends throughout childhood. **They share a more special relationship with their teacher than the rest of the class. **They display unwavering loyalty to their friends. **They will do everything they can to help their friends. **They sit in the exact same places in their classes together, as Cory and Topanga did, the girl in the front row and the boy directly behind her. **In their Shakespeare plays the boy played a spear carrier, while the girl played the female lead. **They shared first kisses. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Girl Meets World Category:Pairings with Riley Matthews Category:Pairings with Farkle Minkus Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 1 Category:Pairings with Cory Matthews Category:Relationships Category:Kids